


what needs have wrought

by Pandolphin



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Act 2 Spoilers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game(s), Teasing, Throne Condom, Throne Sex, because i'm here now and we all have to live with the consequences, hey real quick who let the sex repulsed person on the horny train to pastryville, it didn't start that way but they sure ended up in there, it's set sometime in after act 3 but you probably figured that out already, oh boy you ready for the FUN tags???, okay at least that one's new, the hero's name is Nova, you know i expected that but i really do hate that that was already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandolphin/pseuds/Pandolphin
Summary: “Why—” He spoke between shudders, hands curling into the familiar feel of his tunic. “Why here?”“Floor’s dirty.” Erik’s response was simple, and he chose not to say more in favor of biting down on Nova’s neck. “You walk out covered in soot, everybody’s gonna ask questions.”“And they won’t—they won’t ask when the throne is dirty?”
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	what needs have wrought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NedrynWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedrynWrites/gifts).



> this whole thing started as a joke and then, as it does, it spiraled into genuine. so i guess I'M boo boo the fool after all. 
> 
> my only defense is that this is for NedrynWrites, because frenship and birfday and also because they know what they did that led to this existing
> 
> rated E for Erik because Erik wastes NO TIME, he's a man on a mission

There were a lot of places where Nova wouldn’t mind Erik on him, in any capacity. A bed, for instance, came immediately to mind. A shower wouldn’t be so out of place. Camping, under the stars, just the two of them, the _foresight_ Erik had and the _atmosphere_ he could create! They always found a way, the two of them, no matter what, but perhaps Nova was simply discovering that he was more… traditional, in where they decided to get handsy. 

Which was fine, really. If anything, that just made it all the easier for Erik to make him swoon. Erik’s creativity somehow managed to always keep him on his toes and sweep him off his feet all at once (and sometimes literally, depending on what Erik shoved him up against—the roar of the waterfall that one time still echoed in his ears). And to his credit, a chair in a secluded storeroom in the middle of the night probably wasn’t that big of a stretch from the norm, provided said chair was both big and cushioned enough for such a liaison—and again, to be fair, this chair was both those things! 

_However._ None of that changed the fact that technically speaking, this was not a _chair_ , this was a _throne_. Specifically, _Nova’s_ throne. His future throne, that he would one day sit on and delegate his people, Yggdrasil willing. And Erik had him pinned onto this throne, settled between his legs, mouth on his neck and one hand wrapped deftly around his length. 

Truly, Erik’s creativity and persistence and just how damn _fast_ he could be was a blessing. But Nova was sure it was also going to kill him one day. 

He wasn’t going to complain, no. There could never be a complaint when Erik touched him like that, with his mouth or his hands, outside or in him—heaven didn’t have a complaint box. But it did have a customer service desk, and Nova very desperately needed to speak to a manager. 

“Why—” He spoke between shudders, and bucks into Erik’s hand, hands curling into the familiar feel of his tunic. “Why here?” 

“Floor’s dirty.” Erik’s response was simple, and he chose not to say more in favor of biting down on Nova’s neck. He didn’t let up until he heard Nova gasp, and Nova felt his satisfied chuckle rumble against his ear before Erik pulled away to face him. “You walk out covered in soot, everybody’s gonna ask questions.” 

“And they won’t—ah—” Erik ran his thumb over the head of his cock, and Nova moaned softly. “...They won’t ask when the _throne_ is dirty?” 

“It made it this far, I’m sure this old thing’s seen way worse.” Erik gave one of the throne’s arms a quick pat with his free hand, almost admiringly so. “Rab had to sit on it for a good long while, didn’t he?” 

“Don’t even _think_ that.” Nova groaned out, not at all out of pleasure and completely of disdain. “Are you trying to rile me up, or kill the mood?” 

“Little bit of both, to be honest.” Erik cupped his face and kissed him, sweet and far more gentle than everything else he had done to Nova so far should have allowed. “If you’d rather we do this somewhere else, then we should get moving before you can’t.” 

It was a promise without being explicitly said, but also an offer without being an offer, a question without asking. As much as Erik liked to bully him like this, it was far from him to purposefully make Nova uncomfortable. Nova’s unfaltering trust in him wasn’t something he took for granted, and it wasn’t something he was about to risk losing in the heat of passion. Nova knew he was in good hands… the best hands, really. The hands of his partner wouldn’t do him wrong, now or any other time. 

Speaking of hands, Erik wasn’t doing anything with them now, and Nova was not a fan of that. 

Nova pushed himself straight up in the seat, one hand on the small of Erik’s back, and pulled their hips together as best the angle would allow. Erik growled from the friction, still trapped himself in his trousers, but there was no hiding that he was just as far gone as Nova was. 

How very like him, spoiling Nova without paying mind to himself. 

“Finish what you started.” Nova managed a breathy laugh in the midst of the grind. “I don’t think—you’ll be moving much, either.” 

Erik’s brief expression of surprise and arousal turned heel almost instantly, slipping into a rakish grin—devilish, dangerous, and hungry. “Oh, that’s what _you_ think.” 

It was a flurry of hands, after that. Erik had much more work to do, dealing with each and every buckle of Nova’s duster, and Nova was content enough to slip under Erik’s tunic to distract his most noble efforts. Not that it accomplished much, Erik was as determined as he was nimble, but still. As he pushed away his duster, Nova busied himself with Erik’s sash; the knot came undone all too easily, and slid off Erik’s hips with little resistance. They took that as the sign to focus on themselves rather than each other for a bit; a chair didn’t give ample room for a sexy, mutual undressing, and Nova needed all the space he could to slip all their belongings safely in his black hole of a bag. 

Erik tossed him everything they’d dropped in the time passed—his tunic and sash and gloves, Nova’s boots and pants and duster, but he did insist on helping Nova with his undershirt, capturing his lips again once the collar had gone over his head, brief and rough. 

“Are you trying to rip it off?” Nova asked when his mouth was freed once again. 

“That was one time, and mostly your fault.” Erik countered, shoving the shirt away without looking. “It’s tempting, though.” 

He grabbed Nova’s bag by the belt it hung on, and made to throw it aside (nothing could break in that little thing, and they both knew it) but Nova was suddenly struck with realization, and caught Erik by the wrist. 

“Hold on, I need to…” 

He didn’t bother finishing the thought. Nova had already shoved one arm into his bag—almost comically deep, at that, he had come to understand a long time ago how his grandad got by on his travels—and rooted through his collection of medicines. Herbs, no, phials, closer… was that a slimedrop he brushed against? How did that get there? He really needed to reorganize, before that thing burst—but his hand grasped around a familiar curve of glass, and he withdrew from the bag with prize in tow. 

“Let’s try not to lose this one, maybe?” Nova teased, slipping the vial behind his back. Not the most ideal way to warm it, but it would do. “We’re gonna need it.” 

Erik raised an eyebrow—obviously understanding Nova’s meaning, but questioning it instead. 

“ _Are_ we?” He asked. “We don’t have to go that far, if you don’t want to.” 

“But we _can_.” And Nova set his bag to hang on the throne’s arm, as if to say that was that. As much as Erik was putting the course of all this in his hands, he should have known better than to think that Nova would ever deny him anything. And if that _did_ mean he wouldn’t be moving much later, as Erik had so implied… well, then that would be just a grand time for them both. “And I want to. Long as you’re willing.” 

Erik gaped at him near-dumbfounded. It looked like that affirmation had come mid-undressing; Erik’s thumbs, latched under the hem of his trousers, had almost immediately stilled. It was such a simple thing between them, unspoken but no less true, but Nova knew it made Erik’s heart flutter whenever he said it, so he did. He could never deny Erik anything. 

“Nova, Nova, Nova.” Erik threw his head back in a sigh, smiling all the while. “You’re spoiling me, babe.” 

“ _I’m_ spoiling _you_?” He might have left it at that, but Erik slid his hands under Nova’s knees, and suddenly he had a thousand questions again. Namely: “Then what are _you_ doing?” 

Erik really was set on keeping him on the throne, it seemed—he hooked Nova’s legs over the arms to better angle him, and while this was far from the first time Nova had ever been left on such display for him, it never detracted from the rush of Erik looking him over, eyeing him hungrily, wetting his lips in anticipation. 

“What’s it _look_ like I’m doing?” Erik dropped to his knees, hands still keeping Nova’s legs apart, and Nova prayed to the Goddess above that he never got used to the sight of Erik looking up at him with lust and mischief in his eyes. That look in his eyes meant nothing but trouble and everything good all at once. “I’m tending to your needs.” 

With that he leaned down, taking the head of Nova’s cock into his mouth. Nova wasn’t sure how he didn’t see that coming, but it hardly meant a thing, now that he had that warmth surrounding him. His hands reflexively tangled into Erik’s hair, and his legs fought against Erik’s hands, desperate to link them over his shoulders and pull him closer, deeper. His half-hearted struggle only made Erik hum, and that soft buzz around him made Nova’s toes curl. 

“Er—ahh...” His voice felt like gravel in his dry throat, and he tugged at Erik’s hair urgently. “Erik, stop, or I—I’m gonna come.” 

And he did release Nova with one languid lick, base to tip—an action that earned him something of a strangled moan—and glanced up at him with a contemplative look in his eyes. Surely, Nova admitting that so easily would come back to haunt him somehow, but surely, Erik didn’t want this all to be over so fast—so surely, he would pull back before it was too late. But like a switch being flipped, that thoughtful look was gone in an instant, and Erik bared his canines in a wolfish grin. 

“No.” 

Erik lowered his head once more, taking the hard flesh back into his mouth, while Nova moaned in soft protest. He let out a soft mewl of relief when Erik pulled back again, and for a second he actually thought that maybe Erik would actually _listen to him_ —but that mewl turned into a high-pitched whine when Erik came back and took Nova all the way down. 

Nova was sure his heart was going to give out right then and there if this went on any longer. The urge to buck into Erik’s mouth was too overpowering; his hands flew from downy blue hair to the arms of the throne, to the back and the wings, anything he could grab to try and tear himself away from that all-consuming heat. His struggle only made Erik chuckle, and Nova felt the vibrations of that course through his whole body. He barely managed to hold back a sob, slamming one hand over his mouth while the other gripped at the throne’s wings, knuckles bone white. 

Erik pulled off his dick again, more practically than teasingly, and he slid one hand up Nova’s body, just far enough to tug his arm away from his mouth. “C’mon, Nova, don’t. You know I wanna hear you.” 

“Good—g-good for _you_ ,” Nova managed, recollecting himself shakily, “but _I_ don’t want anyone else to.” 

“You really think someone else’s gonna hear you this late at night?” 

“Feels like that’s what you’re always going for. I’m not risking it.” Nova pouted through bleary eyes. “Or are you saying you don’t mind _sharing_ if someone does?” 

He would never say that he was trying to trick Erik like this, because it wasn’t a trick. Nor was he trying to take advantage of Erik’s possessiveness… alright, maybe he was doing that a _little_ bit—but, principle. The point of a partner was to challenge you, to help bring you to new heights, and that was all Nova had done: issued a challenge. And from the way Erik growled and his eyes narrowed, the challenge had been accepted. 

“You _know_ that’s not what I said.” 

“Mm, I dunno, Erik.” The teasing smile he flashed might not have worked as well as it could have, with Nova’s chest heaving and face flushed. Or maybe, that was the key all along? “You like making me scream so much, I don’t think you could keep me quiet if you tried.” 

If he didn’t have Erik’s attention before, he certainly had it now. He drew his mouth over Nova’s inner thigh, teeth scraping at the soft flesh, never once breaking eye contact. That was a rush in and of itself. 

“Keep talking like that, and you’re gonna regret it.” 

“Oh, yeah?” The dangerous lilt of Erik’s voice didn’t scare him perhaps as much as it should have, but it shot a surge of blood through his body, settling and coiling in his stomach in anticipation. “Shut me up, then.” 

Erik was on his feet in an instant, and on Nova’s neck even faster. Without his hands to hold up his legs anymore, Nova was free to wrap them around Erik’s waist, as he’d wanted all along. The ache in his hips remained, so the damage might have been done, but there was hardly any time to care about something like that. Not with the familiar, welcome burn of Erik’s hands, ghosting and dancing along Nova’s skin--on his shoulders, across his chest, up and down along his spine, and… oh? 

“What’re you—” The question died the moment Nova opened his mouth; Erik wasted no time in sweeping him into another fevered kiss, and Nova accepted his tongue into his mouth gladly. It was only a slight distraction, he could tell; behind his back, Erik fumbled with the stopper of the vial, pouring a more than generous amount of oil into his hands. Drops flecked onto Nova’s back and dribbled down, and he sighed in growing excitement. 

The angle of the chair made things tricky, but no less impossible, and Erik pressed a finger against him like he was dragging his hand through the sand. Nova hadn’t lost all self-restraint yet, but it was hard not to arch his back as much as he could, trying to coax Erik inside. Especially when Erik pulled his hand away with every push. 

Nova broke the kiss with a grunt of frustration. “Almighty, Erik, hurry up, alre—“ 

Erik silenced him, one finger from his free hand against Nova’s lips and a stern expression on his face. It was so swift and sudden, it near made Nova forget where they were and what was happening. Only nearly, because Erik’s other hand was still slick and rubbing against him, but still. 

“First off,” Erik started, easing in one finger with practiced care, “I didn’t think this had to be said, but I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Nova shuddered from the stretch. It had been some time since Erik was last here and they were like this, but not nearly long enough, and even though one finger would never fully sate him, it was a welcome prelude of things to come. He leaned away from Erik’s hand at his mouth to speak again. “No, but—“ 

Erik’s finger, slid in to the second knuckle, suddenly crooked inside him, striking against him like a bell. Nova opened his mouth to gasp out a moan of surprise—but that plan changed rather drastically, with little build-up, when Erik placed two fingers into his mouth. Any noise Nova could have made turned into a wide-eyed choke as the digits pressed down on his tongue, and when he looked back up to Erik for answers, oh, there was that wild look in his eyes again, dangerous and smug. 

“Second,” A second finger joined the first inside him, curling and stretching him out as Nova trembled, “ _you_ said you didn’t want to be heard.” 

Eyes wet and face burning, Nova’s brow furrowed. If he was any more in his right mind, he might have thought to bite Erik’s hand. But he wasn’t, so he didn’t—and besides, two could play at this game. 

Nova’s lips parted, slightly, and then closed around Erik’s fingers, sucking and running his tongue ever each digit. It was far from necessary now, thank goodness he’d had the thought to grab the vial, but if Erik decided he didn’t mind his fingers getting wet, then Nova decided he was going to make the best of that. 

Especially when it made Erik moan like that, rough and low and perfect. 

“Don’t tempt me.” He growled. “This is about you.” 

Unable to protest with words, Nova protested with action, pushing his hips to chase the friction of Erik’s hand: _Then make it about me._

His push was rewarded with another curl of Erik’s fingers, and another knock of breath out of his lungs. When and how Erik had been able to memorize the exact spot to unravel him was a mystery, and in the long run, one Nova didn’t really think needed much solving for the most part, but right now, the advantage was wholly unfair. Pinned as he was, to his mouth and his core, all Nova could do was ride out what waves of pleasure hit him, and Erik was sending out each wave at his own leisure, no rhyme or reason or rhythm to his moves, but forceful enough to leave Nova keening in their wake. 

He was letting Nova muffle his cries as much as he wanted, content to let Nova lap at his fingers in exchange—but Nova had no control over how much he squirmed. Erik’s ambidexterity was a dangerous boon. 

Speaking of. Some foggy recess of his mind noted that it was Erik’s _left_ hand doing this—his dominant hand, that should have more than easily been able to open Nova up well enough without dragging it out this long. It was driving him crazy, how lazily Erik was handling this, how much he was taking his time. Did he think he had all night to torment Nova as much as he wanted? 

Then again, Erik had declared that this was about Nova, and not him, so Nova supposed he probably did. 

“You always try to do too much.” Erik leaned forward, face nuzzled into Nova’s cheek. “You’re always taking care of everyone, all the time. But you don’t let anyone do that for you. And you’ve only gotten worse about it. If you keep busy, nothing can bother you. That’s it, isn’t it?” 

The nuzzle turned into a nip at Nova’s ear, timed perfectly to a hard press inside him that made Nova claw his nails into Erik’s back. “But I want to take care of you, Nova. And I want to take my time with it. You want that, too, don’t you? You don’t have to lie. You wanting me like that isn’t ugly.” 

Nova half-hummed, half-whined softly in agreement, still working his tongue over Erik’s fingers. Silly as it was, he always did his best to hide just how much he missed Erik when he was away. He had his own life, after all, and arguably more important things to worry about than just catering to Nova’s wants. It was that same song and dance that had kept them at a distance—kept them from this—for so long, and it wasn’t fair now of him to hide just how much he yearned. 

Erik knew, surely, but Nova owed it to him to be more honest with what he wanted. And Erik knew that, too. 

“I miss you when I’m gone, you know.” Like he’d read Nova’s mind, Erik spoke up to answer his concerns. Trust him to speak his feelings when Nova couldn’t say anything back. “Not just this, but _you_. Mia’s school breaks never last long enough. Feels like I’m out the door as soon as I get here. And you always say you’ll be fine, every time I go, like that won’t make me worry about you more… it frustrates you, too, doesn’t it? When I leave. You miss me, too, right?” 

Nova’s eyes fluttered closed, tears pricking at the corners, his only reply a jerky nod. It was far from anyone’s fault, and Nova hated asking for more. Giving was all he’d ever known, and Erik always came back to him. But the times when Erik was gone felt all too long, his arms all too empty, his bed all too cold. Erik on him as he was now, hands in every angle and tongue on Nova’s neck, felt like fire licking on his skin. How could he not miss that? 

“It won’t be like that forever,” The reassurance came to Nova along with kiss upon kiss to his cheek, “so I have to take my time with you _now_. So you won’t feel so lonely until I come home.” 

Home. This was Erik’s home. Nova was his home. Nova could hear that a thousand times over, and it would still make his heart stop like he’d heard it for the first. 

Every sense filled with Erik, Nova could have sobbed in joy. Selfishness would still settle anxiously in his heart, until the day that Erik could be by his side forever, but if he could allow himself one self-serving wish, it would be Erik every time. 

Even with his mouth preoccupied, Erik caught on to what he needed, and slid in a third finger, and Nova sighed against the ones still in his mouth. The stretch was intoxicating, but it only made him ache for more, bigger and harder and hotter. And it struck him, then, that all of that was within his reach; while he had clung to Erik as best he could for purchase, he managed to pry one hand away, and slide it between their bodies, aimed for Erik’s waistband. His touch made Erik jolt, just for a half-second, and Nova’s hand slid under the band, and— 

Ah, how Erik hadn’t burned a hole through his trousers up until now was a mystery, his cock was smoldering in Nova’s hand, still imprisoned, neglected. He squeezed, once, and Erik in turn curled over him, face pressed into the crook of his neck. The fingers inside Nova stopped their stretch, and the two in his mouth slid out as easily as they’d come in, leaving behind a thin line of spit in the air. It was more important for that hand to grip onto Nova now for Erik to find his own support, and Nova curled his other hand along the back of Erik’s neck to soothe him. 

“Erik.” He whispered his name like a forlorn prayer, rocking his hips once for good measure. Erik told him to be more open with his wants, though he hadn’t specified how—Nova had always relied on his actions more than his words. But Erik didn’t budge. “Erik, c’mon.” 

“Not yet.” His hips twitched to Nova’s strokes, but he kept his feet firmly planted, face hidden on Nova’s shoulder. “I want to hear it.” 

“You—” Just his luck that Erik would insist; if Nova couldn’t cry out, then this was his only other choice to hear him. Nova had been sure he’d set the trap with that dare, but maybe Erik had been running circles around him all along. “I—I can’t now, it—” 

“Nova.” 

“Erik, _please_.” Overwhelmed and on the verge of breaking, Nova squeezed again, demanded again, pleaded again. He tried to pull Erik forward, legs still locked around his waist, but to no avail. “I don’t know how, I just—I don’t want you to worry.” 

“Then fi— _nhh…_ f-figure it out. Or I’ll just worry more.” Erik’s voice came out like an impatient grunt, stubborn in its message and intent. He gripped bruises to Nova’s hips, still fighting every urge to rock into Nova’s hand. “ _Tell_ _me_ , _Nova_.” 

It was in Nova’s nature to place himself last. Not the Luminary’s nature, not the prince’s nature, but Nova’s. Making demands wasn’t something he did, if it wasn’t for the sake of another—no one could know that he could want. But he could never deny Erik anything, and that was a simple enough reason allow himself to speak. 

“I missed you so _much_.” Nova clutched at Erik’s back, trembling through the admission. He still didn’t have the words, but he forced himself to speak. There was no time or need or desire to play coy now, no reason to lie about how he yearned. Not when Nova needed him. Not when they needed each other. “It—it’s been too long, I-I want—I _need_ you to—” 

“I will.” Satisfied, Erik’s breath hitched, hot against his neck and heavy with relief. The brush of blue hair tickled Nova’s cheek as he nodded, vacantly. “If you need me, I will. Let me…?” 

The question died amidst a moan, as Nova stroked him one last time for good measure, kissing Erik’s cheek in turn before letting him go. “I always need you.” 

Erik pulled out his fingers slowly, careful not to hurt Nova, and then tugged him forward by the chin with his clean hand, kissing him slow and deep. It was with great reluctance that he broke that kiss, but he kissed Nova softer a few times more, just to ensure that he’d been left breathless. His hands were still the hands of a thief, nimble and assured, and the care and precision that he used, cradling Nova like a priceless jewel, left him weak in the knees without much effort. 

Perhaps he was just touch-starved. Perhaps he was just wanting. But Erik could fix all those problems, and Nova would have trusted no other to do so. 

He watched with half-lidded eyes as Erik fumbled with the tie of his pants—and what a delight it was to see him so unraveled, he wasn’t agonizingly taking his time with this, just as desperate as Nova was and still leaning over him between his legs. Warmth coiled in Nova’s stomach in near suspense, drunk on just the thought of Erik in his full glory, and the feel of Erik in him, and—wait, the feel, the aftermath, the— 

“Wait.” Arms heavy, Nova tried to push Erik away, gently. If he didn’t do this now, there would be an incredibly awkward hell to pay later, he was sure. “Hold on, before we—let me up for a second.” 

Erik, clearly confused but no less accommodating, did as he was asked, and helped Nova to his unsteady feet. It took a moment for his knees to stop buckling, and the feeling of his bare feet on the storeroom floor made his skin crawl. Ugh. Maybe Erik had a point in zeroing in on the throne after all. Thankfully this would only be a moment. 

He didn’t need to look long. The throne’s dust cover laid crumpled in a heap not far away, forgotten. A part of him almost felt bad for using it this way, but Nova supposed this was still the cloth doing its intended job. So long as it covered the seat of the throne—and Nova made sure he left no spot of plush red velvet uncovered—this entire liaison would remain unknown, Goddess willing. 

“Seriously?” came Erik’s voice behind him, incredulous. “You’re using the dust cover?” 

“I _really_ don’t want people wondering where the stains came from.” Nova argued. For a brief second, he cast a glance over his shoulder to make the comment, but almost immediately turned back; Erik had chosen to take this time to slick himself, and Nova knew if he took the time to watch that particular show, this extra prep would never be done. “I still have to sit on this thing one day.” 

“One day, sure.” 

Nova thought nothing of the comment until his hand lifted from the cover, and Erik’s came to wrap around his wrist. It all happened so fast—before he knew it, Erik had seated himself onto the throne, tugging Nova down with him, tumbling him into his lap in an all too eager meet of skin on skin. Erik’s cock jutted against his own, pressing just enough to make Nova aware, but not nearly enough to satisfy. 

“But right _now_ ,” Erik rolled his hips, and Nova clamped a hand over his mouth, forcing back a gasp too loud, “you’re sitting on _this_.” 

Nova doubled over in breathless laughter, knocking his forehead against Erik’s. “Dumb—stupid—y-you’re the _worst—_!” His voice cracked on the last word. “Why are you like this?” 

“What, I can’t like it when you laugh or something?” 

True to form, his smiling lips pecked against Nova’s still laughing ones, hands dancing up along his sides. It stayed that way for what felt like a blissful eternity, just a quiet, near painfully chaste exchange of gentle kisses and feather-light touches, but when Nova’s hands found their way around Erik’s neck to urge for something deeper, Erik’s hand came between them and stroked them both together. 

Nova inhaled so suddenly, but held enough of his self-restraint to sigh out the following moan. Despite how quiet and careful he was being, Erik didn’t seem deterred, and his laughter turned to a breathy chuckle. “Like it when you do that, too.” 

“You like—when I do a lot of things.” His sigh petered back into quiet, shaking laughter. “Could always do more, if you let me.” 

“Oh? Is that an offer?” 

“No.” By Yggdrasil, Nova knew he was prolonging his own euphoria doing this, but he just had to try and drive Erik wild for the same reason. It would be worth it in the end. “Just a statement.” 

“Well, isn’t that a shame.” Erik kissed and nipped at his cheek, his ear. “I _want_ you to do more.” 

“Do you? ‘Cause I don’t see you _helping_.” Nova braced himself against Erik’s shoulders, trying to wiggle up amidst his distracting hands. Erik laughed against him, and his hands moved to curve under Nova’s thighs, guiding him to his rightful place. 

Erik’s cock pressed against him, Nova breathed in deeply, bracing himself and holding back his impatience, and he looked down at Erik for confirmation. He looked good like this, Nova thought, face blooming crimson and focused on him and only him. If nothing else, Erik had a point in moving slow—they had to make it last. Make a memory long enough to hold them over until the next time. Nova didn’t think he could ever forget Erik looking at him like that, and he could only hope he returned the favor. 

Erik’s hands shifted beneath him a moment more, under his thighs, around his backside, trying to angle Nova as best his could with such an unfamiliar position, but he seemed to find the place he wanted, and gave Nova a nod. Between his own nod and a hard swallow, Nova gripped at Erik’s shoulders and sank. 

He gave way easily, and took Erik in him as deep as he could go. Almost too easily, in fact, almost too fast—his whole body jerked forward from the feel of finally being locked together, and for a brief moment, that felt like too much. Forget the bell, that struck him like a gong, and Nova ran his hands through his hair and bit down on his lip, struggling to hold himself back, to keep some form of self-restraint still alive. As prepared for it as he had been, that one, perfect half-thrust nearly sent him over the edge, and he wasn’t about to let this end so soon. 

But for as much as he tried to steady his mind, his body was winning the war. He rocked his hips back once on instinct, and it tore a moan, rough and breathless and just shy of desperate, from his throat before he could even think to stop it. 

So much for being staying quiet. 

Still, it had only been one cry. One cry to the hundreds upon hundreds Erik loved to pull from him every other time. One cry wasn’t going to kill Nova… but when he pried an eye open (when had he closed them? why would he ever close them?) and caught sight of Erik, face and body flushed and feverish and beautifully obscene in every which way someone could be, that one cry seemed to have a strong shot of killing _him_. 

Was it really just his voice that brought Erik to this point so easily, or was it in knowing this time he had to savor every sound? Goddess, it didn’t matter, because looking at his face like that, completely blissful, threatening without words that Erik could spontaneously come and burst into flames underneath him at any time, was something that Nova reveled in possibly more than anything else he’d done in his life. 

The sheer rush of such a comparatively mundane triumph left him dizzy. And he smiled. 

“That’s the only one you get.” He meant to laugh, but it came out more like a growl, and Nova couldn’t bring himself to care. “You can’t make me louder than that.” 

It was a reminder of his challenge, and it dragged Erik back to his senses if only for a moment. His hands had clutched at Nova’s hips hard enough to ache, but he managed to pry one away from his skin to pull Nova’s right hand to his mouth. This was something Erik did often, and always to his right hand; when he kissed the back of Nova’s hand, it was a silent vow, a confirmation of something unspoken but known well. It wasn’t the Luminary that could bring him to this state—it was Nova, it had always been Nova, and if Erik had anything to say about it, it would always be Nova. 

Erik kissed at his hand slowly for a moment more, while his other hand traced patterns onto Nova’s hip to soothe him. But the moment passed, and his eyes snapped open, an electric blue fog peering into Nova’s soul in a half-lidded gaze. 

And Erik spoke against his skin, breathing still labored: “You got it, partner.” 

The hand on his wrist reached into Nova’s hair, along the nape of his neck, and crushed his mouth against Erik’s in a forceful, open-mouthed kiss. Nova lavished Erik’s tongue in the same way he had his fingers, perhaps with more enthusiasm now, because every rock of his hips made Nova suck in more air, more Erik, and every pull on his tongue made Erik in turn thrust more and more, increasing in speed and force. His own cock jutted between them, and with every thrust and every meet of flesh it dragged over the warm expanse of Erik’s belly. 

Their kiss fell in and out as the minutes dragged on, for each of them to breathe, but their lips found one another time and time again, like magnets pulling from different poles. Every moan, every cry and whine and yell that Nova made was lost within Erik’s mouth, and he devoured each sound like a man half-starved. So what other choice did Nova have, but to clutch and cradle Erik’s head, to ensure that he was fed? And with his hands trained on his face, Erik’s hands were free to roam and grasp as they pleased—scratching at Nova’s spine, grasping and guiding his hips down thrust for thrust to entice more of those delicious sounds, warm and slicked with oil and curling around— 

“Ah—” Nova fell out of the kiss, wide-eyed and overwhelmed, while Erik’s free hand took hold of him. Between the precise rhythm of his thrusts and the deftness of his strokes, Nova crumpled over Erik as much as he could, head barreling into his neck; he wasn’t sure if he could keep quiet after all. “E-Erik—“ 

“I got you, you’re good.” Erik panted the words out, along the shell of his ear, babbling praise in between his grunts and slams. “You’re so good, Goddess, Nova, you’re _perfect_ —” 

“I don’t—” said Nova, or maybe thought it, or maybe he just imagined it, because Erik guided him by the neck to his shoulder in silent offering, and Nova accepted, biting down pale skin. His skin carried the scent of snow-capped pine and bitter sweat and musk and just Erik, Erik, _Erik_ , filling Nova in every way he could. In his nose, in his mouth, in his arms, in _him, so deep in him_ — 

And then that was it. Climax hit him like a blow to the chest, a Zap to the heart, and Nova sunk his nails into Erik’s back as much as he did his teeth into his collar, holding on to whatever he could with shaking limbs, trembling until the fireworks finally burnt away. Distantly, he tasted blood, and even more distant still was the feel of himself spilling over into Erik’s waiting hand, and maybe the sound of his name spilling from Erik’s lips along with it, but everything was lost to the sound of roaring blood in his ears, and the heightened sense of Erik taking him, harder and faster and with any gentleness cast aside. He chased his own pleasure now, a rouge’s single-minded focus driving him forward, even as Nova laid quivering in his arms with stars in his eyes. Erik didn’t stop, could not stop, and overcome and blinded by passion, Nova would never have wanted him to. 

When Nova came back down to earth, the foggy white of his vision cleared away to sky blue, while Erik peppered his face with soft kisses. His lips brushed away tears from Nova’s eyes and cheeks, and when he finally found himself again, Nova kissed him back as much as his remaining strength would allow. 

“Hey,” Erik was no less spent, voice ragged and hair matted with sweat, but his hold on Nova was still gentle, and warm, and like always Nova had never felt anywhere safer, “you with me?” 

Nova’s breathing began to still, and he knocked his forehead against Erik’s. “I’m with you.” 

“You’re incredible, you know that?” And the way Erik said that, pecking him again and again on his bruised lips, really made Nova feel like it was true. “How’re you feeling?” 

“I—ah—” He made the mistake to try and lift himself from his knees, and suddenly Nova remembered that he’d been straddling Erik’s lap, with his legs tucked tightly at either side of a throne not quite meant for two. With everything they’d done, his circulation had been thrown every which way. His legs felt like deadweight, and still full of Erik he fell back down, pulling an unintended hiss from them both; the remaining oversensitivity left his muscles spasming, but Nova had to laugh, even through the burn. “...Cramped, mostly.” 

“Whoops.” Erik rubbed at his thigh apologetically, but he was laughing right along with him. “Guess we probably should’ve done that differently.” 

“It’s all for the best.” Nova lifted himself off Erik, slower and careful this time, and with Erik’s hands curved under his thighs for support; once fully disconnected, Nova resettled in his lap contentedly, both legs swinging off the throne and his head on Erik’s shoulder. He’d imagined the taste of blood as it turned out, but Nova had still managed to chew his pale skin raw and red. Erik was wearing his corsair’s coat over the next few days for sure—probably the whole set, honestly, because Erik’s pants had to also be a sight to behold by now, and the slick mess Nova could feel slide out of him couldn’t have been helping, either. “ _You’re_ the one that said I wouldn’t be moving by the end of this.” 

“Said I could keep you quiet, too, if I recall correctly.” Erik ran his hand down along Nova’s body, from shoulder to waist to backside to legs, leaving no stone unturned in the gentle mapping of his body. Not that he didn’t know every path by heart by now, but Nova wouldn’t stop the journey. “And you doubted me on _both_.” 

“Did not. You always make good on your word.” Nova pushed his face into Erik’s neck, nipping softly at the skin—if Erik could distract like that, then so could he. “So good job, you won, I can’t walk. Your prize is carrying me back.” 

“Oh, _that’s_ the prize? I thought carrying the prize home was expected.” Another kiss, this time to Nova’s forehead. “You got your blanket somewhere in your bag, right?” 

“Mmhn.” 

“Perfect.” 

Erik pulled away from him for only a moment to grab for Nova’s bag—distantly Nova was impressed that it had managed to stay hanging off the arm of the throne that entire time—and plopped it between the two of them, more for Nova’s sake than anything. Erik had never been able to find anything in there, and Nova could feel him curiously watching as he rooted through their belongings. 

“I’ll never understand,” Erik commented as Nova pulled and shook his blanket free of his bedroll—and he tossed the vial of oil back inside, too, Nova noticed, what a ledge, “how you can actually fit all our stuff in this little thing.” 

“And I’ll never tell you.” Nova fastened the latch of his bag, and tossed his blanket over Erik’s head. “Now carry me to bed.” 

Erik huffed, “Brat,” and shoved the blanket back into Nova’s face with a snicker, sliding out from under his legs. “I’ll carry you to the _bath_ , Your Highness.” 

“Noooooo.” It was a half-hearted complaint at best, because Nova was still pulling his blanket over his shoulders while Erik tied his trousers again. It felt cold without him now, but Erik wasn’t going to dig his tunic back out of the bag, so that was a problem that would remedy itself soon enough. “I carry _all_ our things all the time, you can at _least_ take me where I want to go.” 

“Ohh, poor baby!” Erik cooed with obvious sarcasm, but he did this while trying to wipe the more obvious stains on his trousers out on the throne’s dust cover, so all of a sudden Nova’s paranoia didn’t seem so ridiculous now, huh. “Our gracious hero, the pack mule.” 

“I’ll pack _your_ mule.” Nova paused, eyes narrowed more at himself than anything, and he added, “I heard it as soon as I said it, just leave it alone.” 

“Yeah, I was gonna say. You just did that, so not one of your better comebacks.” Pants clean enough to his liking, Erik turned back to Nova, and gathered him into his arms; his legs dangled limply in the air as Erik walked. “Damn. I really did mess you up, huh.” 

“I can’t tell if you’re proud or surprised.” Nova made himself comfortable in Erik’s arms, though he did make sure to keep one hand free to reach for the door’s handle, occupied as Erik’s were. “Honestly. I don’t think I’ll be doing much tomorrow, thanks to you.” 

“You’re welcome.” And after a careful glance out of the storeroom, Erik pushed through the door with his shoulder, slipping off with Nova into the cool summer night. “Always nice to see a plan work out.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” 

For what felt like a long few minutes, as Nova began to doze against Erik’s chest, that had been that. Content as he was, he barely gave any thought to Erik’s words, focusing more on the feel of his arms… and yet, something about that last sentence seemed off, all of a sudden. As his calm faded away into bewilderment, Nova reached a hand upward, and tugged on Erik’s necklace for his attention. 

“Erik.” 

Erik didn’t stop his stride, though he did slow, just enough to look down at Nova without risking walking into anything. “What’s on your mind, beautiful?” 

“No, you—don’t you start.” Nova raised a finger to stop Erik before he could compliment his way out of this question. It would not have been the first time he succeeded at that. “This wasn’t—was this _all_ just a plot to get me to sleep in tomorrow?” 

His voice cracked slightly in disbelief. On the one hand, yes, that would have most definitely been a plan Erik thought up, but on the other hand… actually, no, there was no other hand, this was a plan that Erik would both think _and_ act on, if the chance arose. And just how calm he was regarding Nova’s accusation was doing little to help his case. 

“Well, that was more of a nice afterthought than anything. But if you’re telling me it worked...” And he grinned, as though that made a difference, or maybe it was because it didn’t. “I told you. I was tending to your needs.” 

Nova wasn’t sure what his face must have looked like right then, but he had to have been some sort of sight, because he felt Erik’s held-back laughter in his chest shake him all over. He wasn’t mad, and Erik knew that, too, but… but _really_? He couldn’t have just _asked_ Nova to take a break? 

(The rational part of his mind reminded Nova that even if Erik had asked, there was a good chance he wouldn’t have done it still. Nova ignored it.) 

“You—” he stilled, mind racing to catch up with his voice, finally setting on a groan of, “you’re _crazy_.” 

“Sure am.” Erik kissed him on the forehead, all smiles and far too innocent for how much of a wreck he’d left Nova. “All for the love of you.” 

“Ughhh, I can’t _believe_ you!” It was a strange feeling, to be caught between adoration and annoyance, but here Nova was, hand over his face and wry smile on his mouth. “I have a _town_ to fix, Erik. I can’t just take a raincheck.” 

“‘Course you can. I’m here, aren’t I?” 

“Erik…” 

“I’m serious, Nova. No one’s gonna _dare_ tell you that you can’t do something, after all the work you’ve done. And even if someone _did_ , I’m the perfect excuse for you to play hooky for a bit. It’s expected we’d want some privacy, now and then. Even if we’re not all over each other.” 

Erik shifted Nova in his arms, high enough where he could plant a teasing kiss on his cheek. “And since you just told me that you _want_ me to monopolize your time, I intend to deliver.” 

“That—you’re not being fair.” Nova mumbled, burying his blushing face in his blanket, because of course, _of course_ he wanted that, and he didn’t regret his honesty now—but just as always he had responsibilities and expectations to meet. Not as severe as before, but he still couldn’t disappoint the people around him. Such was the bane of his self, Mark of Light be damned. “I can’t afford to be greedy all the time.” 

“Call _me_ greedy, then. You worked harder than anyone to make sure we all got a happy ending, so I have to make sure you get yours.” Erik’s gait picked up speed again, with a bit more pep in his step than he’d had before. “And if that means spoiling you senseless when the opportunity comes... well, then that’s just a grand time for us both.” 

On the same mindset as always. It was hard to stay mad at Erik’s logic, when it was so intimately tied to his own. And it wasn’t as though he pulled Nova into anything he didn’t want, anyway. And—yes, Nova admitted to himself, more relaxed now that he had ever been in the days leading up to Erik’s arrival—maybe he _did_ need to ask more for it, too. 

But heaven’s customer service desk remained standing, small shack that it now was. 

“Alright, then let me ask,” Nova started, “opportunity came the throne?” 

“He sure did.” Erik grinned, even when Nova managed to kick his heel into Erik’s side. “It’s good to be the king, right?” 

xxx

As he had promised, Erik set Nova in the bathtub upon returning to their room. 

“Probably a little late for a bath, but,” Nova’s blanket in hand, he pulled away, rolling his shoulders for good measure before tossing the blanket in the nearby hamper, “well, what can you do.” 

“Wait until morning?” Nova said, but he was already fiddling with the faucet, so the point had been made moot long ago. “Guess I’m sleeping with wet hair tonight.” 

“Like anything you do to your hair hurts it.” And Erik placed a kiss on that crown of perfect, tousled hair, then another to Nova’s cheek, and one more to his kiss-bruised lips. “Holler for me when you’re done. I don’t trust you standing on a wet floor right now.” 

He’d intended to let that be that, and he turned to leave Nova to his bath in peace—but Nova caught his wrist before he was too far gone, and Erik, like always, came back. “Nova?” 

Seated in the tub, Nova peered up at him with a look in his eyes that Erik couldn’t quite decipher. “What about you?” 

“What about me?” Erik retorted. “I’ll just hop in after you.” 

“You need it, too.” 

“Not as much as you do.” And here, Erik laughed with a cocked brow. “What, do you want me to take a bath with you, or something?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I… wait.” Now both Erik’s brows raised together, up to his hairline, his eyes wide open. He hadn’t… he couldn’t have possibly heard correctly. Could he? “What’d you say?” 

“Look, when you’re right, you’re right.” Nova released Erik’s wrist then, focusing his hold instead on the stall’s rack. ”I’m not ashamed to love you, or miss you—so I shouldn’t be so dead set on not making you worry about me. I need to be more honest about it.” 

“I—well, yeah, sure. Glad we agree.” and if Nova wasn’t going to draw attention to the dust of pink now gracing Erik’s nose, then Erik wouldn't either. Though something didn’t feel quite right about that; even if Erik had just made his point of honesty clear, Nova _never_ dropped the silent hero act that quickly. “But you don’t have to—” 

Suddenly, Nova pulled himself up, onto his feet; his footing in the water pooling around him was better than Erik had thought it would be, but he still reached forward to keep Nova from falling over. “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” 

“You did, for starters.” Nova shooed away Erik’s hands, now standing straight. “But that’s part of the problem, y’see.” 

Nova looked at him with that same look again, but Erik recognized it, now. It was that same look in his eyes he got when he was planning something, his mind racing miles ahead of everyone else thinking Almighty only knew what. And the fact that Nova was stark naked while giving Erik this look didn’t at all help him decipher what that plan might have been. 

“You made your goal to keep me in bed tomorrow, and you got... pretty close, I’d say.” Nova spoke while he turned back to the tub’s faucet; the flow changed from the spout to the shower head. “But I’m already standing up again, Erik. And you know I bounce back fast.” 

“...what are you getting at.” 

The pink in his face turned darker by the second as Erik considered his words, and tried _not_ to consider the rivets of water sliding now down Nova’s toned body. Most of him was pretty sure he knew what was being suggested, but Nova being so forward played with his self-doubt. Among other things. 

“I’m just sayin’,” Nova said, hand curled around the shower curtain, and his tone and his smile suggested that he was certainly _not_ just saying anything, “if that’s what _you_ want, then you’ve got _miles_ to go before _I_ sleep.” 

And Nova drew the curtain shut in Erik’s face, his next challenge declared. 

Erik stood stock-still for what felt like ages, the only sounds to compliment his swirling thoughts being the rushed spray of water and Nova’s self-satisfied humming. He figured, distantly, that this was what he’d asked for—for Nova to be confident in his wants, to see his own needs met, and to let Erik deliver on them when and where he could. 

Perhaps he should have known that Nova would turn that moment of his own vulnerability around to work in his favor, like shifting tides in battle. Perhaps he should have taken into account that for all his diverting, Nova would never deny him anything. 

But he hadn’t, and that made it all the more exciting. And Erik started to laugh. 

“Pfft— _pffahaha!_ ” He doubled over, near cackling, but that predatory grin came back to his face while he kicked off his shoes. “Ohhhh, that’s what _you_ think.” 

The remainder of his clothes joined the blanket in the hamper—haphazardly so, because he missed the basket’s mouth, and near all his belongings crumpled on the floor beside it, but Erik had already pulled the shower curtain back and climbed inside. It would have been hypocritical of him, after all, to not address his own needs after a show like that. 

Especially if Nova proudly declaring that he wanted _him_ was what his needs had wrought. 

**Author's Note:**

> local idiots cannot stop making their boinking a competition, more ~~on~~ at 11.
> 
> a very big thank you to the SoS Discord, without whom's support and egging on I probably would have ended up not finishing this at all, and an even more special thank you to LunarExo for being the beta reader! it was very relieving to know my guesswork was on the right track and i owe you a blood debt
> 
> happy birf Ned, i hope this was well worth the wait! sorry the spoiling went the other way, but the heart wants what it wants, and it's MY heart and I get to choose who gets railed
> 
> my dq tumblr is swindlersstole, if you would prefer to yell at me there for this nonsense (but please do validate me i would love the confirmation that i actually have the Spicy Powers now)


End file.
